eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2014
|vote = |null = |winner = TBA |pre = 2013 |nex = 2015}} The Eurovision Song Contest 2014 will be the 59th annual Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Copenhagen, Denmark, following Emmelie de Forest's win in the 2013 contest with the song "Only Teardrops". This will be the third time that Denmark will host the contest, the last time being in 2001. Denmark is also the first country to win twice in the new millennium, and the second country after Sweden to host the contest twice in the new millennium. So far twenty-six countries have confirmed participation. The preliminary dates set for the two semi-finals are 6 May and 8 May 2014, with the final planned for the evening of 10 May 2014. Three cities and four arenas placed bids to hold the contest. Copenhagen's B&W Hallerne and a large tent of the grounds of DR Byen, Herning's Jyske Bank Boxen, and Horsens' Fængslet (which is a prison). On September 2, 2013 it was revealed that B&W Hallerne was chosen to host the contest. Location Bidding Phase Copenhagen's B&W Hallerne and a large tent of the grounds of DR Byen, Herning's Jyske Bank Boxen, and Horsens' Fængslet (which is a prison) all have placed bids to host the contest. The deadline for bigs was on June 19, 2013. On September 2, 2013 it was revealed that B&W Hallerne was chosen to host the contest. Confirmed participants Semi-finalists Finalists Other Countries Countries That Are Undecided * – A decision regarding the return of Bosnia and Herzegovina has yet to be made. The Bosnian broadcaster Radiotelevizija Bosne i Hercegovine (BHRT) cited financial difficulties as the reason for their withdrawal in 2013, but stated that a return in 2014 would be possible if the financial situation improved. * – The Cypriot Head of Delegation, Evi Papamichael, has stated that "no official decision has been taken yet" on the country's participation in the 2014 contest. * – The Greek government has shut down the radio and TV services of the state broadcaster ERT, leaving Greece's participation unknown at this point. The new broadcasting Corporation, NERIT, is expected to open on 15 September 2013. * – Kazakhstan is negotiating to join the European Broadcasting Union; should they join the EBU in time they may be eligible to compete in the 2014 contest. However, Kazakhstan is located outside of the European Broadcasting Area meaning the nation must first join the Council of Europe in order to qualify for EBU membership. * – Kosovo's Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs Petrit Selimi told Swedish television program: Korrespondenterna, that he thought Kosovo would be granted EBU membership and acceptance into the Eurovision in time for the 2014 edition. However, Kosovo has yet to be recognized as an independent country by the International Telecommunications Union, which is a requirement for full membership in the EBU. * – Have missed the last two years after concentrating on broadcasting the Euro 2012 football competition. A decision regarding the 2014 contest is expected in Autumn 2013. * – On 14 September 2013, the general director of Türkiye Radyo ve Televizyon Kurumu (TRT), İbrahim Şahin, stated that there are no plans to return to the contest under the current conditions. Dissatisfaction with the introduction of a mixed jury/televote voting system and the current status of the "Big Five" were once again cited as reasons for this decision. *A number of countries have said that they will "most likely" participate, however, there has been no official confirmation from the national broadcasters. These countries include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Countries That Will Not Participate * – The Andorran broadcaster has informed esctoday.com that due to financial reasons and a tight budget the broadcaster has decided not to participate at the Eurovision Song Contest. Hence we will not see Andorra return to Eurovision next year. * – Croatian broadcaster Croatian Radiotelevision (HRT) announced on 19 September 2013 that they are withdrawing from the 2014 contest, citing the European financial crisis, as well as a string of poor results between 2010 and 2013 influencing their decision to take a year break. The last time Croatia qualified for the grand final was in 2009. * – The Czech broadcaster Česká televize (ČT) commented on their Facebook page that they have no plans on returning to the contest. * – 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV) previously sought government subsidies to support membership in the EBU. The broadcaster originally intended to participate in 2013, however it has yet to join the EBU which is a requirement for entering the contest. On 10 September 2013, 1FLTV informed and confirmed to Esctoday.com that Liechtenstein wound not be participating in Copenhagen; stating that the broadcaster has no plans to join the EBU at the moment. * – The chief executive officer of RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg, Alain Berwick, stated that Luxembourg would not return to the contest, citing the potential financial burden of hosting the contest and a lack of public interest as reasons for this decision. * – The Monegasque broadcaster Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) has informed Esctoday.com that Monaco would not be returning to the contest in 2014. * – On 11 September 2013, Moroccan broadcaster Société Nationale de Radiodiffusion et de Télévision (SNRT) informed and confirmed to Esctoday.com that they have not rule out the possibility of making a comeback in the near future, but currently have no plans to make their return at the 2014 contest. * – Participation in the 2014 contest was denied by the official Twitter feed for the Slovakian broadcaster Rozhlas a televízia Slovenska (RTVS), when they were asked by ESC Club Slovakia on September 1st whether they would be taking part in the 2014 contest. Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Contests in Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest